Through the use of camshaft adjustment devices, in a 4-stroke internal combustion engine it is advantageously possible to change the phase position of a camshaft relative to a drive wheel driven by a timing chain, a toothed belt, or some other type of drive system. In this way it is possible to adjust the control times of the valves driven by each camshaft advantageously to the instantaneous load state of the internal combustion engine.